Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935; and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Use of plural imaging sensors and environmental sensors in vehicle machine vision and (human) vision systems are known. It is known to fuse vehicle sensors for achieving redundant or enhanced data in combination. Redundancy adds to the security of the driver assistant system.
To use the input of multiple sensor systems for a conflict or collision avoidance and impact degrading system utilizing object detection and tracking is also known. The task of the collision avoidance system is to analyze the sensor data to determine the potential environmental collision hazards for either initiating warnings, evasive steering, braking, acceleration or to capture a record.